Fairy Godmother
by SunnyEssence
Summary: Ein One-Night stand mit Folgen, ein überforderter Vater und eine überförsorgliche Godmother. Dazu mischt man die verrückten charaktere von Criminal Minds gepaart mit meinen kranken ideen... und das kommt heraus ;
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel Friday Nigth

Penelope Garcia lag mehr in ihrem Sessel als sie saß. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und versuchte sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren den sie noch fertig schreiben wollte. Das Klopfen an ihrer Tür beeindruckte sie wenig.

„Das allwissende Orakel hat absolut keine Lust auf noch mehr Arbeit, wenn du Spaß mit bringst tritt ein. Wenn du Arbeit hast verschwinde!" knurrte sie der Tür entgegen. „Baby Girl, ich komme um dich aus deiner Höhle zu locken. Wir wollen noch etwas trinken gehen, begleitest du uns?" „Ich lege nur noch meine Babys schlafen, dann können wir los"

„Das ist mein Mädchen" Als sie einige Minuten später neben JJ in Dereks SUV saß war die Müdigkeit vergessen. Fröhlich plauderten die Mädchen vor sich hin während Rossi und Derek im vorderen Teil des Autos Football-Spiele besprachen. Vor ihrer Stamm Kneipe parkten sie das Auto und trafen auf Emily, Hotch und Ried die schon auf sie warteten.

„Wie schön dass ihr uns heute auch noch beehrt" grinste Emily und zog die Mädchen mit sich fort. Die Männer betraten nach ihnen die Bar. Als endlich alle Platz genommen hatten wurde die Stimmung entspannter. „Hallo, mein Name ist Sam" „Penelope, Penelope Garcia" war dich lächelnde Antwort. „Würdest du mit mir tanzen?" „Ich kann eigentlich nicht tanzen" sie zog eine Augenbraue grinsend hinauf. „Darf ich dir das Gegenteil beweisen?" er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie ergriff sie lächelnd und schon wirbelten sie zusammen über die Tanzfläche.

„Was war das denn bitte für eine Aktion?" schnaubte Derek „Absolut plump!" „Kann es sein dass du Eifersüchtig bist, Sohn?" „Eifersüchtig? Auf diesen…" „Derek! Lass Penelope ihren Spaß! Es beschwert sich auch niemand wenn du mit irgendeinem Mädchen nachhause gehst" „Sie wird doch nicht mit ihm nachhause gehen?" Rossi lächelte in sich hinein.

Anscheinend fiel Derek langsam aber sicher auf was er an Penelope hatte. Doch die kleinste Hoffnung der anderen Zerstörte er eine Sekunde später als er eine hübsche Blondine an der Bar sah, aufstand, hinüberging und sie anflirtete. „Er wird es erst verstehen wenn sie in ihrem Brautkleid am Altar steht und einem anderen ihr Ja-Wort gibt" seufzte Emily.

„Oder wir sperren sie in einem Raum ein und verstecken den Schlüssel solange bis sie wilden hemmungslosen Sex haben" grinste JJ. „Oh nein, oh nein komm schon JJ! Mein Gehirn ist darauf programmiert sich sofort alles Bildlich vorzustellen. Ich würde meinen Kopf jetzt am liebsten gegen die Wand hauen" Ried verschränkt seine Arme und kniff die Augen zu. Rossi lachte schallend auf und Hotch verzog seinen Mund zu einem fast schon lächeln.

„Na ihr hübschen, was habe ich verpasst?" Garcia ließ sich strahlend auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Derek-the-jeaulous-Morgan" verwirrt sah sie Emily an. „Was?" „Ich werde jetzt fahren, meine Babysitterin killt mich wenn ich zu spät nachhause komme" „Hotch, hast du Angst vor einer 14 Jährigen?" „Oh du hast das Mädchen noch nicht erlebt! Sie stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und ich komme mir vor wie ein kleiner Schulbub!" lachend schloss Rossi sich ihm an.

Die Girls schnappten sich ihre Drinks und tobten sich zu dritt auf der Tanzfläche aus, beobachtet von dem ein oder anderen Männeraugen. Nach zwei Stunden herumhüpfen auf der Tanzfläche fielen die Damen zurück auf die Sesseln. „Ein letzter Cocktail und dann rufen wir uns ein Taxi?" „Absolut guter Plan" „Ist Morgan noch da?"

„Ich weiß nicht Pen, vermutlich liegt er schon bei irgendeiner Tussi im Bett" war JJ's antwort. Der verletzte Blick in Penelopes Augen sprach Bände. „Oh entschuldige Süße, ich habe nicht nachgedacht" „Worüber denn?" Derek war an den Tisch getreten und sah sie fragend an. „Nicht so wichtig" Derek nickte.

„Ich werde jetzt fahren, Gute Nacht Ladies" Penelope sah er nicht einmal an. „Wohaw, was war das denn" fragend sah Garcia in die Runde. „Er ist total Eifersüchtig gewesen als du mit Sam tanzen warst" erklärte Emily und sah Derek und seinem möchte gern Model nach. „Ach, er darf sich durch alle Betten dieses Staates vögeln und ich muss darauf warten dass Mr. Was bin ich nicht toll doch noch einfällt dass er mich liebt?"

„He, wir lassen uns den restlichen Abend jetzt nicht versauen! Wir trinken unseren Cocktail und entspannen uns!" schnaubend trank Penelope ihren Cocktail aus.

Und damit war der Abend für sie gelaufen.

Morgan's Abend hingegen fing gerade erst an. Er führte Melissa in sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete ihr Kleid während er ihren Nacken küsste. Ziemlich schnell hatten beide nichts mehr an fielen aufs Bett.

Als sie seinen Namen schrie und er dann neben ihr ins Bett fiel, zog er sie an sich, schloss die Augen und murmelte leise: „Penelope" „Penelope? Spinnst du jetzt komplett? Melissa! Melissa, das ist mein Name" sie war aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte ihr Kleid schon fast wieder an. „Wer ist Penelope?" überrumpelt saß er aufrecht im Bett.

„Meine beste Freundin"

„Komm schon Derek, wir hatten Sex und du murmelst ihren Namen! Sie ist mehr als das! Ich nehme mir ein Taxi, keine Sorge ich finde alleine hinaus!"

„Toll Derek, wirklich toll…" er ließ sich zurück fallen und schlug mit seiner Faust auf seinen Polster ein.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Months later

„Meine süßen, meine liebsten, meine einzigsten!" Garcia strahlte in die Runde. „Baby Girl, du bist heute wirklich gut gelaunt" Derek lächelte seine beste Freundin an. „Es ist ein wuuunderschöner tag! Die Sonne scheint, die Blumen blühn…"

„Penelope ist vielleicht verliebt?" grinste JJ. „Verliebt, ja verliebt in meine neuen Schuhe!" lachte Garcia und hielt ihre neuen High Heels in die Höhe. Sie waren Rosa und hatten eine große weiße Blume an der Seite. „Ich dachte schon du wärst mir untreu" „Dir? Meiner Schokoausgabe eines griechischen Gottes?" sie gab ihm einen Kuss und tänzelte in ihr Büro.

„Mein Mädchen!" „Wenn du sie endlich zu deinem Mädchen machen würdest, Junge!" Rossi sah ihr ebenso lächelnd nach wie die anderen. „Ich bin ihr Bester Freund, das ist mehr als die meisten von sich behaupten können! Damit muss ich zufrieden sein!" „Wenn man von ihrer Körpersprache und ihren Kommentaren ausgeht ist die Chance dass sie in ihrer Emotionalen Bindung zu dir…"

„Was Ried dir sagen will ist: Garcia ist in dich verliebt!" „Darauf wollte ich hinaus, ja" „Manchmal sieht er wirklich richtig menschlich aus!" „Man, hört auf mir diese Sachen ins Hirn zu pflanzen!" wütend stand er auf und schlug die Mappe auf den Tisch. „Ich denke ich sollte ihm nachgehen, er braucht jemanden zum reden" Rossi erhob sich und folgte dem jüngeren. „Junge, was ist los mit dir?" „Nichts es geht mir absolut gut!" „Hast du das Spiel gestern gesehen?"

„Das Spiel?" komplett verwirrt sah er seinen älteren Kollegen an. „Du bist noch nicht bereit darüber zu reden, also reden wir über etwas anderes" Derek lächelte leicht. Jetzt wusste er was Penelope meinte wenn sie sagte: „Ich hasse euch Profiler" „Ich habe Penelope wirklich gerne. Das letzte Mädchen dass ich mit nachhause genommen habe war Melissa, damals als Pen mit diesem Typen tanzen war. Wir hatten Sex und ich habe sie Penelope genannt" Rossi kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Puh, der falsche Name, das ist hart!" „Ich dachte sie würde mich gleich umbringen" „Was verständlich gewesen wäre" „Absolut, so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert" „Irgendwann musst du ihr zeigen wie viel sie dir bedeutet!" „Du hast absolut recht!" Derek stand auf und ging Richtung Technik-Höhle. Er öffnete die Türe. „Klopf Klopf!"

„Hab ich etwas heißes bestellt?" „Das geht aufs Haus" lächelte er und lehnte sich über sie. „Wie geht es dir Baby Girl?" „Wie gesagt, absolut wundervoll. Ich bin heute so gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr!" „Warum?" „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe beschlossen mich nicht mehr von Kleinigkeiten aus der Ruhe bringen lasse" sie strahlte ihn an. „Du strahlst mit der Sonne um dich Wette"

„Ich strahle heller als die Sonne" sie dreht sich mit ihrem Sessel zu ihm um und plötzlich waren sie sich ganz nahe. Das Klingen seines Handy weckte sie aus ihrer Starre. „Du solltest abheben Hot Stuff, es könnte Hotch sein" Ohne auf die ID zu schauen klappte er es auf. „Hallo? Was gibt's? Muss das heute sein? Ok, du hast 20 Minuten" „Wer war das?"

„Eine Bekannte" „Und sie bekommt 20 Minuten?" „Du bekommst den Rest meines Lebens wenn du das willst!" „Versprich mir nichts was du nicht halten kannst!" lächelte sie und stupste ihn in Richtung Tür. „Heute am Abend, bei mir?" „Alles was du willst Baby Girl!" „Dann komm um acht, wir bestellen Pizza" er küsste sie auf die Stirn und war bei der Tür draußen.

Von dem hübschen jungen Mädchen das er zuletzt gesehen hatte war wenig über. Sie sah angespannt, blasser aus. Die langen, hübschen Haare zu einem Unordentlichen Knoten sah sie ihn aus ihren großen Augen an. „Derek" „Melissa, wie geht es dir?" „Nicht gut, wir müssen reden" „Deswegen bin ich hier!" „Hast du es endlich geschafft Penelope zu sagen dass du sie liebst?"

„Nein, aber ich denke auch nicht dass du da bist um mir in meinem Liebesleben zu helfen!" „Nein ich bin hier um dir etwas zu sagen" Derek wurde etwas übel. Solche Gespräche bedeuteten nie etwas Gutes. Diese Gespräche endeten meistens mit: Ich beende unsere Beziehung, oder Ich habe eine Sexuell Übertragbare Krankheit und du jetzt wahrscheinlich auch.

„Los, sag es mir. Du machst mich nervös!" „Ich bin im vierten Monat schwanger, und du bist der einzige der in Frage kommt" „Das ist nicht dein ernst?"

„Derek es tut mir so schrecklich leid! Ich wusste es nicht, ich habe bis jetzt meine Periode normal bekommen. Letzte Woche hatte ich eine normale Untersuchung bei meinem Frauenarzt und er erklärte mir ich wäre im vierten Monat. Eine Abtreibung kommt damit nicht mehr in Frage. Jetzt wollte ich mit dir reden. Ich kann dieses Kind nicht aufziehen! Ich kann einfach nicht"

„Ich… Wow… Ähm…" Derek fuhr unwirsch mit einer Hand über seinen Kopf, schüttelte ihn immer wieder und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Hier, das ist es" sie schob ein Ultraschallbild über den Tisch. „Darf ich es haben?"

„Natürlich! Also Derek, auch wenn wir kein Paar sind. Das ist unser Kind. Ich wollte keine Entscheidung treffen ohne mit dir zu reden. Ich verstehe wenn du sagst du willst damit nichts zu tun haben. Aber ich wollte es dir zumindest sagen!" „Danke Melissa, wirklich danke dafür!" „Ich wäre für eine Adoption" „Nein! Das ist mein Baby, wir können das gemeinsam schaffen!" „Derek ich will kein Kind, ich bin nicht die Frau für eine Familie!"

„Dann behalte ich es!" „Derek du kannst nicht alleine ein Kind aufziehen!" „Ich kann und ich werde! Melissa mach dir einfach um nichts sorgen, pass auf dich und das Kind auf. Um alles andere kümmere ich mich" er stand auf, zahlte ihre Getränke und umarmte sie. „Ich danke dir dafür dass du ehrlich zu mir warst!" „Ich danke dir dass du nicht sofort abgehauen bist" sie lächelte ihn an. „Melde dich sooft du willst"

„Danke Derek" als er wieder in seinem SUV saß brach es über ihn herein. Er würde ein Vater werden. „Ok, ganz ruhig Morgan. Du schaffst das. Es ist dein Baby, du bist für es verantwortlich. Du musst für dein Baby stark sein!" und eine kleine stimme in seinem Kopf rief: _Aber du brauchst jemanden der für dich stark ist! _Und diese Stimme hatte Recht.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kaptiel

Derek war noch nie nervös. Noch nie hatte er Angst Penelopes Appartement zu betreten. _Du musstest ihr auch noch nie erklären dass du jemanden geschwängert hast! _ Seufzend steckte er seinen Schlüssel ins Schloss. „Hey Baby Girl, hab mich selbst herein gelassen!" „Gute Entscheidung Handsome, steh noch unter der Dusche. Mach es dir bequem"

Er stellte den Pizza Karton auf den Tisch und nahm Teller aus der Lade, öffnete die Weinflasche und sah die Filme an die sie heute herausgesucht hatte. Anscheinend war sein Mädchen in rührseliger Stimmung. Die Hochzeit meines Besten Freundes, Moulin Rouge, Pretty Woman, Die Braut die sich nicht traut. „Hier bin ich mein hübscher" sie lächelte ihn an.

Sie hatte ihre Haare zusammen Gebunden, eine Hot Pants an und ein übergroßes T-Shirt. „Bist du heute irgendwie auf Frauenfilme eingestellt meine Schöne?" „Könnte passiert sein… Hab mich wohl hinreißen lassen" lächeln ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und nahm das erste Stück Pizza. „Mir ist nach Die Hochzeit meines besten Freundes" „Warum?"

„Weil ich mich in drei Jahren sehe wie ich versuche deine Hochzeit zu ruinieren, dann will ich das besser machen!" sie streckte ihm die Zunge hinaus und er legte lachend die DVD ein. Gemeinsam tranken sie die Flasche Wein, aßen ihre Pizza und lachten über die verzweifelten Versuche. Als das Ende des Films kam, kam auch Penelopes Lieblingsstelle.

Der schwule Freund ruft die verzweifelte Dame an und rettet sie aus ihrer Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung. Derek schüttelte den Kopf. Er fand den Film schwachsinnig. „Hach ich Liebe diesen Film… Er ist so wunderschön!" sie wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und füllte ihr Glas nach. Derek musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, er hatte auf Fernsehen umgeschaltet und zappte durch die Kanäle. „Hot Stuff, ist alles in Ordnung?"

_Puh ich habe ein Mädchen geschwängert dass ich eigentlich gar nicht kenne und in fünf Monaten bin ich allein erziehender Vater._

„Alles ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Hast du Sam eigentlich einmal wieder gesehen?" die letzten Monate hatte sie Eindeutig zu viele Dates mit diesem Typen. „Wir waren gestern Essen. Es war wirklich nett" sie wurde rot. Derek kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „Das ist schön, wirklich. Ich hoffe er weiß dass er die tollste Frau bekommen hat die diese Welt zu bieten hat?"

„Ich werde es ihn wissen lassen" sie lächelte wieder und sah ihn an. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir! Also los, raus mit der Sprache Mr.!" „Warum bist du keine Profilerin geworden?" „Weil ich lieber die allwissende Technik Göttin bin mein Guter" „Man, ich glaube ich habe ein richtiges Problem" „Ein die-Schuhe-gibt-es-nicht-in-meiner-Größe Problem oder ein-meine-Ex-hatte-eine-Sexuell-übertragbare-Krankheit Problem?"

„Keins von beiden ich habe ein Ich-habe-einen-One-Night-stand-geschwängert-und-bin-bald-alleinerziehender-Vater Problem" Garcia ließ ihr Glas fallen und starrte ihn an. Der Rotweinfleck auf dem Teppich wurde immer tiefroter und größer während Penelope immer noch versuchte ihre Sprache wieder zu finden. „Baby Girl?"

„Bitte, bitte, gib mir einfach 3 Minuten Zeit!" er nickte und versuchte die Sauerei auf dem Teppich zu beheben. „Dreh ihn einfach um" „Hast du dich wieder gefasst?" „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Aber Derek wie konnte dir so etwas passieren? Und warum bist du dann alleinerziehender Vater? Wir müssen dein Haus Kindersicher machen. Wie viel Zeit haben wir? Ich brauche eine Liste!" wie ein Wirbelwind wuselte sie durch die Wohnung, nahm einen CollegeBlock und verschiedene Stifte. Mit einem neuen Glas ließ sie sich dann wieder fallen.

„Du beantwortest meine Fragen und dann machen wir listen! Wir müssen das Planen!" „Baby Girl, ich liebe dich. Habe ich das erwähnt?" „Ich kann mich nicht daran satt hören mein Lieber. Also wie lange Zeit haben wir um uns vorzubereiten?" „Fünf Monate" „Ok, also wir haben September. Dann kommt das kleine im Februar, das ist genug Zeit" sie murmelte unverständlich und schrieb auf ihre Liste.

„Warum alleinerziehend? Da muss es eine Mutter auch geben… Ohne Mutter kein Kind!" „Die Mutter fühlt sich nicht bereit, sie wollte das Baby zur Adoption frei geben. Das kann und will ich nicht" „Das ist klar. Ok, jedes Monat bekommt eine eigene Farbe, für jedes Monat haben wir eine Liste was wir erledigen müssen"

„Prinzessin du musst das nicht machen. Ich wollte nur mit jemanden darüber reden" „Ich weiß, aber ich will das machen. Das Kind braucht eine Fairy Godmother" lächelte sie und schrieb weiter an ihrer Liste. „Gib mir eine halbe Stunde und wir haben das durchgeplant bis das kleine auf die Uni geht"

„Du bist die beste" lächelnd gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir sollten uns bald mal mit der Mummy treffen, vielleicht bekomme ich sie dazu sich doch noch um das kleine Kümmern zu wollen" „Alles was du willst meine gute Fee, ich räume hier ein bisschen zusammen während du hier die Zukunft unseres Babys planst" bei unserem Baby lächelte sie kurz und schrieb weiter.

Eine Stunde später hatte Derek ihren Teppich sauber und die Teller abgewaschen und sah ihr zu wie sie die letzte Liste beendete.

**Bis Ende September: **

_*) ein wirklich aufklärendes Gespräch mit Melissa führen_

_*) eine Klinik und einen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs aussuchen_

_*)LaFamilia aufklären_

_*) Gespräch mit Srauss führen_

**Oktober: **

_*) deine Mum besuchen_

_*) Bett, Schrank, Wickeltisch, Wagerl, Autositz, Stubenwagen etc. kaufen_

_*)Haus Kindersicher machen _

_*) JJ fragen was sie von Henry hat _

**November: **

_*) Name aussuchen_

_*)Kindermädchen anschauen _

_*)Pateneltern bestimmen_

_*)Säuglingsgruppen ansehen_

**Dezember: **

_*) Fläschchen, Schnuller, allgemeines Zubehör kaufen_

_*) Erstlingsausstattungkaufen_

_*) Kinderzimmer fertig einrichten_

**Jänner: **

_*) Alles noch einmal Überprüfen _

_*) Nochmal mit JJ zusammen setzen und überprüfen lassen_

_*)IMMER BEREIT sein _

_*) Versicherungen anschauen, Jugendamt _

**Februar: **

_**BABY LIEBEN UND WILLKOMMEN HEIßEN und so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sein! **_

„Wow, du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet! Und wenn wir das Berücksichtigen dann können wir uns perfekt um das Baby kümmern?" „Niemand ist perfekt… Aber wir haben zumindest eine Ahnung"


End file.
